The Eight Flavors Of Weiss
by CherubKatan
Summary: Eh, it's a hot summer day and the boys decide to get icecream. Then there's a bet smirks read the rest to find out


            I don't own Weiß, there enough said!

Note: don't mind this ^_^

The Eight Flavors of Weiss

            It was a hot summer day in the Koneko. It was hot enough where a person could fry an egg on the sidewalk. One person actually tried that theory out the soccer boy known as Ken.

            "Hey! Look guys I'm frying an egg on the side of the road!" he called out behind him where three other men lounged around with sweat dripping off them.

            The door to the Koneko was open since as luck would have it, their air conditioner decided to die out in the middle of the day leaving the four with two choices die of the heat or try to find a way to cool themselves off.

            "Kenken when they say that platitude of it's so hot you could fry an egg, they don't mean for you to actually go and do that." Yohji pointed out to the young man.

            "But it's so hot out side Yotan and I've always wanted to try it!" The young boy replied. "It works though!"

            He scooped the now over easy egg of the ground and onto a plate.

            Walking over to the three other men, he held it out, smiling as he did so. "Anyone hungry?" he asked innocently.

            All three shook their head, a look of disgust coming across. There was no way they'd even touch an egg that had be lying on the ground in the sweltering heat supposedly cooking.

            Ken looked down cast as no one reached out to take the egg that he had so carefully fried during the full blast of the noon sun and sighed. "I guess I have to eat it myself then." He went over to the counter. Pulling a fork out of his jean pocket, he lifted it up to get ready to dig into the brown egg that lay on the plate before him.

            Before he could take a bite, however a pale arm grabbed his and stopped him.

            "Don't," Ran said softly. "I have a cooler idea."

            "Oh really?" Ken said a hint of interest lurking in his brown eyes.

            Ran merely nodded.

            "A cooler idea?" Yohji asked. "What's that go after Takatori, cut him up and use him as a fan?"

            "No."

            "Then what Aya-kun?" Omi asked.

            "We'll go get ice cream."

            Ken, Yohji, and Omi stood there blinking at him. They were shocked that their leader actually would suggest going out. They always thought that with the icicle of a personality that he had he would never need to cool down. Especially since, he would always wear that damnable orange sweater of his. For him to say something like that was totally out of character.

            They shrugged it off though and quickly exclaimed on how that was the best idea they had in hours, so they closed up the shop and left.

            After a ten minute quick drive up to the local ice cream shop the boy's climbed out of Yohji's sleek seven and went inside.

            To say it was cooler in there would have been an understatement. In fact, it was so cold in there that the glass was fogging up on the outside because of the clashing temperatures. To the boys it was pure heaven after standing around in the hot Koneko for hours on end.

            They started to the counter and stopped having seen an odd sight out of the corner of their eyes.

            The team of Schwarz sat off in the corner, laughing and talking all the while eating huge bowls of ice cream.

            "Man, Schwarz is here," Yohji said running a hand through his sweat drenched hair. "I hope they don't ruining this outing while we're here."

            "Hn," Ran said continuing to the counter to try to place his order.

            "I wonder what type of ice cream they're eating." Omi said thoughtfully while gazing at their four enemies. 

            "I know what they're eating!" Ken said happily. "I can't believe you can't guess it."

            "Oh? Then what did they choose?" Omi asked moving up after Yohji got his ice cream and placed his order of his favorite.

            "It's simple." Ken said. He watched Omi pay for his ice cream then quickly jumped up to the counter.

            Soon the four men were sitting at a table each eating their own ice cream.

            "You never told me what it was and how it's simple Ken-kun." Omi reminded the poor brunet after they had taken a couple of bites.

            "I can't believe you can't see it Omi!"

            "Like you can really tell what they're having from over here Kenken." Yohji said.

            "Fine I bet you a weeks worth of dishes that I could tell you what they're eating and then I'll go ask them!"

            "Alright it's a deal then."

            Ken smirked and set his spoon down. "Alright I can't believe you guys are so blind. First, we'll start with Schuldich, since he's one of the easiest to go with. HE is eating Orange sherbet."

            "How do you figure that Kenken?" Yohji asked.

            Ken smiled at him. "Simple. First it has to do with his hair color." They all groaned at that. "Nani? He has orange hair what can I say!? In addition, it has to do with how he acts. Sharp, tart and smack you right in the face with its goodness."

            "You sound like you're having an affair with him." Ran said mildly taking a bite of his.

            "I am not! I just can read people!" Ken said.

            "Sure you can Ken-kun, that's why you were so gullible with that Kase guy." Omi responded.

            "That was a mistake and I've learned from that." Ken defended himself.

            "Anyway, go on with your analysis of what the enemy chose for ice cream, Hidaka." Ran prodded him.

            "Alright, next we'll move to Nagi and he's eating Lime sherbet." Ken raised his hand before anyone could say anything and continued to speak. "It has nothing to do with the coloring this time. It's sourness, yet it's not all just that, it has more to it and you can't just tell by the looks of it. Same goes with Nagi's personality."

            "He just seems like a time bomb waiting to go off," Yohji commented.

            "Exactly! That's just the word I'm looking for!" Ken exclaimed.

            "And you put this into him eating Lime sherbet?"

            "Well… yeah."

            Yohji rolled his eyes, "What ever you say Kenken, continue please."

            "Ok! I'll do Farfie next. He's eating rocky road ice cream."

            The three other men looked at him and decided not to say a word on that since that's the best they could picture him eating. Then again, they didn't even know if eating ice cream was something that he considered to be hurting God.

            "Now, that just leaves their leader Brad Crawford and quite honestly there's only one type of ice cream I can ever see him eating and that's cookie dough." Ken smiled as he said that.

            "Why?" Omi spoke up.

            "Ok, well Brad's an American right?"

            "Yeah…"

            "And what is every American boy's dream of having?"

            They all shrugged. They weren't American so they didn't know.

            "A freshly baked chocolate chip cookie." He leaned forward slightly. "See the thing is he's in Japan now and can't get that type quality so he has to go for the ice cream. He yearns for it and it's almost like his secret passion in life. The rich delicious taste of un cooked cookie dough in the form of ice cream." 

            Before anyone could say anything on that profound yet oddly intriguing idea, they heard a cough come from near them.

            They looked up and saw Nagi standing there.

            "I have a message from Crawford-san."

            "What's that?" Ran asked his hand clenching slightly in a vain attempt to sooth himself.

            "Crawford says stop speculating on what we eat for ice cream. Although Siberian has it all correct on what we're eating, but we don't need an analysis on why we do. There's also another thing Schuldich has the same thing going on as your Siberian does and he wants to know what you are all eating."

            The four members of Weiß looked down at their bowls. 

            Yohji decided he would be the first to speak up. "I'm eating mint chocolate chip…"

            Nagi nodded, "Schu figured you'd eat something like that given you're nature."

            "And what nature would that be?!"

            "The outrageous type."

            Ran smirked, "So what did he say I was eating."

            "Strawberry, which is what I see in front of you. You like pink and red things don't you? … Well sometimes, I should say." The telekinetic of Schwarz looked at the orange sweater in distaste.

            "I'm eating Neapolitan!" Omi said smiling.

            "Schu knew that as well it's just you."

            "Then what am I eating?" Ken asked

            "Chocolate…"

            "Damn Schuldich's good."

            "No he's just a telepath." Nagi said then walked off leaving the four men to themselves.

            Ken looked over at Yohji and smirk. "You're doing dishes though for a week." He stuck his tongue out at the older playboy.

The end

Author's Notes: I had to do this… that's all…


End file.
